super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider Hunt
A user event story Premise A group of space marines go hunting for giant bugs Characters * Death Watch: ** Tsuru: A squad captain, strong willed and charismatic, his armor is modified for melee and maintaining communication with his squad. ** Sol: A mechanic, his armor is modified to facilitate his responsibilities and his pyromania. Is rather cranky and sarcastic. ** Z: The team 'shaman' posses psychic powers and believes he can speak with the dead. His armor is dark themed, and uses special relics that somehow enhance his powers. ** Clee: The silent sniper, his armor is covered in optic camouflage cloaks. ** Akreious: The team berserker, the joker of his group, his modifications are more melee oriented than Tsuru's ** CB: The demolition expert. His steampunk themed armor is modified to support heavy weapons. ** Gren: The team mechanic, his armor sports acid tanks and sprays. pending. Part 1 It was hard to say how old this jungle was. It covered much of the planet, held back only at the pools, by temperate climates and the equator where deserts lurked. The planet had been scanned, probed and searched and no natural sentient life forms had been discovered and so it was declared that it would be colonized and it was. This was when the problems began, first, one, then two colonists disappeared before they realized they had a bug problem. The Colonial Guard had been sent in, and they failed, now came the time for more...specialized experts. The ship came down holding off the flames of atmospheric entry via the particle field that surrounded it in an oval shape. Discarding the shield, it threw off the flames to reveal its form. The rectangular vessel had wings shape not unlike a birds, but mounted with numerous weapons. Its front was curved and was blacked glass, the kind used for one way mirrors. It flew towards the colony, a small settlement in a large circular wall surrounded by jungle. The corvette came down on a circular landing pad by the spaceport. It was greeted by several soldiers in grey carapace armor armed with long rectangular rifles. With them was a man in a black and grey uniform. They waited for the book door/ramp to open and it did. What came out was not what they expected. Several individuals in large bulky power armor stomped out, each step made it seem as if the ground shook. Their suits were large bulky, with triangular mouth pieces on their helmets, and green or red angry look eyes. On the side of their backpacks, was not just thrusters, but also quadruple mechanical arms tucked away. Each suit was customized, painted and modified to the liking of the user. Besides the basic shape the only real similarity was the insignia on their left pauldron (shoulder armor piece). Walking out first was one who suit resembled a spartan of old. His colors were black with gold, and a red Mohawk of hair top his helmet. His left arm was red and had a retractable shield. In his other hand was a spear of some sort, and a rifle dangled on the side of his waist. Over his right arm was a red cap the also bore the insignia of the team. "I must ask your team to disarm and disembark from your exo-suits..." said the man in the uniform. He spoke as if his word was law. The leader looked back at his companions and they all began to laugh, to the annoyance of the official. "This is..." "Who know where we are..." said the leader "we were called here after all, to deal with your 'spider problem'..." "Who do you think you are...?" "We are Death Watch..." There was silence. The leader turned to the side and showed the symbol on his armor, an eye like symbol in gold with a skull in the center. It was at that moment the commander of the guards knew he had not authority. "Now, where is your leader..." Out walked the other warriors, in all power armor, each modified and customized. Part 2 Some time later they were all in the command room, all the warriors in power armor. Their leader was Tsuru, with the Spartan like design. Beside him were Z and Sol. Z was the one in all black armor, with golden runes all about the plating. On his right shoulder was a runic style dragon on his thicker more angular plate. His left shoulder, sported the Death Watch symbol, like everyone else, but it bore spike like a morning-star mace. Upon his forearms, were retractable two pronged weapons and claw like armor pieces on his knuckles. The helmet sported two fangs on the mouthpiece with canisters to their side on each cheek. The optics were sharper than the rest, and a snake head was upon his brow with scorpion claws pointing up. He radiated a dark mystic. The twin pairs of mechanical arms on his backpack were shaped like his natural arms, as if meant to hold something while held a staff. Near the top was a chainsaw edge, while the tip was a mace head and the entire thing was insanely decorated. Attached to the waist was a heavy repeater, with a bullpup style magazine. Where Z was dark, Sol was bright, maybe even gaudy. He wore a bright red, with blue flames painted on. His left optic had been removed and replaced with a telescopic attachment and a rectangular box on the side. His forearms were bulky compared to everyone else's along with his chest. His mechanical arms sported only one actual grasping servo, the rest were parts, jaws of life, a scanner, and an overly long welder with a large fuel tank. He carried on his side, a small plasma pistol, similar to a blaster, but fired slower and it would hit harder. In terms of damage it was like a high tech grenade launcher in pistol form. He also carried a staff like Z, but his was an axe that clearly incorporated the principles of a chainsaw. Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots